<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perenne by AlyssSchwarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902543">Perenne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz'>AlyssSchwarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Día 6: Island mode, Fluff, Komahina Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida y su estadía en la isla tenían un límite, pero sus sentimientos no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower and The Cherry Blossom [KomaHinaWeek 2020] [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perenne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el último día que pasarían en la isla Jabberwock.</p><p>Hajime disfrutó cada momento en ese sitio tropical, en un principio creyó que se trataba de un lugar peligroso, irónicamente gran cantidad de recuerdos felices habitarían ahí. La personalidad de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase quedarían grabadas en su corazón, al principio los consideró extraños y molestos, aunque terminó acostumbrándose a ellos.</p><p>No obstante, hubo alguien diferente a ellos, él siempre fue una frescura y alivio. La única persona que encandiló su corazón antes que nadie, un chico que le encantaba leer y poseía en mente más de un tema de conversación. Komaeda Nagito era el afortunado definitivo, pero Hinata no podía evitar sentirse uno también con tener al albino formando parte de su vida. Le gustaba profundamente tocar las mejillas pálidas con sus manos, y besar de forma delicada los labios que soltaban esa voz sosegada que a él le erizaba el alma y hacia brillar su existencia. También le encantaba tocar el cuerpo de Komaeda, para asegurarse de hallar vida —percibiendo su confortable calidez—, detrás de su risa melodiosa y esperanzadora mirada.</p><p>"Creía que moriría en esta isla."</p><p>Le sorprendió esa revelación que hizo Komaeda en una ocasión, cuando apareció Monokuma se aterró también y que Usami lo venciera fue un verdadero alivio, no deseaba ni siquiera pensar en qué hubiera pasado si la coneja hubiera perdido. Quizás en ese escenario, muchos de sus amigos no estarían vivos, entre esos... Komaeda. Hinata palideció un poco, no era conveniente pensar en posibilidades dolorosas.</p><p>Después de todo, fueron afortunados.</p><p>«Él está vivo y a mi lado.» pensaba cada vez que lo tenía envuelto entre sus brazos. Sabía de los estragos de su vida, su salud no muy buena, por eso festejaba su presencia.</p><p>La vida y sus estadías en la isla tenían un límite, pero sus sentimientos no.</p><p>El ambiente en el Parque Jaberwoock era muy sereno y hermoso, Nagito valoró muy bien ese lugar y era el segundo lugar donde pasaban también juntos, el primero se trataba de la biblioteca. Sentados en una de las bancas y las manos entrelazadas, Nagito tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro del castaño mientras ambos se concentraban en el sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena y el agua deslizándose con suavidad, el murmullo del aire y la sinfonía de algunos grillos. Se sorprendió ante el dato que el albino le proporcionó acerca de su cariño hacía esos bichos y las luciérnagas, sus ojos le brillaban con ahínco.</p><p>Nagito amaba y apreciaba las cosas más mínimas.</p><p>El chico de cabellera marrón alzo la mirada y la noche estrellada se reflejó en sus ojos, aprovechaba lo más que podía los beneficios de ubicarse lejos de la civilización. En una ciudad sería sumamente complicado obtener panoramas astrónomos tan bellos.</p><p>En ese instante, Komaeda acurrucó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, éste aguantó la risa que quiso brotar a causa a las cosquillas que le generaban los mechones esponjosos del suertudo, y cuestionó:</p><p>—Hey, Hajime-kun... después de salir de la isla, ¿estarás a mi lado?</p><p>La cuestión era importante. Para él, para ambos. Esa es la mayor declaración del honesto amor sempiterno que le profesaba. Y Hinata sintió la vida licuársele en las venas y el corazón entre las entrañas. Es una sensación que sólo Komaeda le puede producir, en especial cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sin titubear y con firmeza, respondió:</p><p>—Por supuesto, Nagito...—estando solos, es cuando se permitía algunos privilegios, el mencionar el nombre del pálido chico, es algo que representaba un deleite.</p><p>Y sucedió lo que esperaba. Con timidez, el menor ocultó su rostro bajo la capucha de la sudadera que siempre poseía. Sonrió con ternura y cariño, él hacía aquello cada vez que se avergonzaba. Eso era una de las singularidades que lo encandilaban por completo. El mayor en edad por meses, abrazó al albino por detrás y así permanecieron sin apartar las miradas de las estrellas, formando constelaciones imaginarias y balanceando sus pies.</p><p>El albino le había advertido en innumerables ocasiones que debía alejarse de él, o si no... Terminaría herido en lo mejor de los casos. Ese era el temor de Komaeda, lo que su suerte valorada por él como una maldición, pudiera herir a Hinata. Éste lo comprendía, conocía su pasado. En un principio creyó inaudito que un adolescente tuviera unos ojos tan adultos —aunque se tornaban infantiles al ver cosas bonitas y en la ausencia del peligro — y supiera tantas cosas del dolor humano, de corazones que se quebraban como pétalos remojados sobre vinagre y sangren, inundados de miedo. Nagito ocultaba a la perfección sus heridas detrás de esa sonrisa a veces instintiva, otras verdaderas. Éstas eran las favoritas de Hajime. Además, Komaeda le terminó contagiando su optimismo, afrontaría cualquier futuro sin separarse de él.</p><p>Eligió quererlo asumiendo las consecuencias.</p><p>Ya habían eludido de desgracia de experimentar una matanza mutua, Hajime creía que evitarían muchas más.</p><p>Sus manos se entrelazarían dentro y fuera de la isla, las estrellas lo atestiguarían mientras continúan brillando.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una parte de este fic la tenia desde 2016 xD planeaba ser un vicio de F&amp;S, el Vicio de Limite, pero otra historia ocupara ese lugar y probablemente lo vean mañana &gt;:3 Ya casi termina la week ahhhhhh, Y MAÑANA ES EL DIA DONDE NACIÓ UN ANGEL. Así que, bueno, no he tenido tiempo de responder todos sus comentarios, pero lo haré cuando lo tenga y me hace muy feliz leerlos, gracias por su apoyo &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>